


Old Flame

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Category: RWBY
Genre: I JUST WANT ROMAN TO COME BACK BUT I KNOW HE WONT, Minor Spoilers, Other, Past Relationship(s), for v6 that is, implied anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: Cinder is looking for Ruby and her friends. But what the fall maiden doesn't know is just who might be looking for HER.





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had for V6, but I doubt it'll come to any sort of fruition :') Enjoy anyways!

“Give us a week… we’ll find your travelers.”

Miss Malachite’s words drip sickeningly sweet, and Cinder doesn’t appreciate the mocking gleam in her eyes. Standing abruptly, she turns on her heel, leaving just as quickly as she came. No need to stick around and chat. Cinder will give the gang their time, and use her own to recover from her injuries sustained in the battle with Raven.

She knows that she can’t return to Salem with failure-- she’d rather die trying than by the queen’s hand.

\-------

The week passes painfully slow and steady. Cinder gets by swiping wallets from unsuspecting citizens, though the endeavor is much more difficult without Emerald and Mercury’s help than she’d like to admit. How sad-- Cinder never thought she’d have to stoop so low again. Finally, when the time has come, she returns to the spider gang, fully rejuvenated and ready to _slaughter_ Ruby Rose and her little friends the moment she lays eye on them. 

The little hole-in-the-wall isn’t as lively now as it was the week prior, but Miss Malachite still sits at the same table, fanning herself as her personal guards stand watch. Cinder hardly bothers with formalities as she approaches the table.

“Have you found them? Or did I overestimate the prestige of your organization?” She folds her arms, and Miss Malachite raises a brow.

“Ye of little faith, hm? Lucky for you, I’m the type that likes to take faith and beat it into brains like yours.” She shuts the fan in one swift movement. “We found the travelers you asked us for alright. Headed north. One of my little spiders overheard they were set course for Argus on a train.”

The corner of Cinder’s lips curl upwards in satisfaction. 

“ _Argus_ …” She repeats, and her arm twitches beneath its bandages. 

Miss Malachite points her fan in Cinder’s direction. “Now, I know you wanna be on your way, missy, but we’re not quite finished here.” Cinder frowns, a hand on her hip.

“Come now, if it’s more money you want--”

“ _We_ don’t have any further business with you. Our transaction is complete.” Miss Malachite points again, but this time her fan lands on someone over Cinder’s shoulder.

“ _They’re_ the ones who’ve still got business to conduct.”

Eye going wide, Cinder turns suddenly to face whoever’s managed to track her down.

In the far corner of the bar sits a man, facing away from cinder. He’s got a long, white coat with brilliant orange trim, and a cigar balanced between two fingers. Beside him is a smaller woman, whose eyes suddenly flash red upon seeing Cinder. The man turns slowly on his bar stool, and Cinder’s jaw goes partially slack.

“Now, now, we can’t forget our manners, Neo. Gotta be polite to all the ladies we meet here.” Standing, much more reliant now on his cane, Cinder comes face to face with _Roman Torchwick_ for the first time since before the fall of Beacon. Behind him, eyes still glowing furiously between brown and pink curls, Neo idly spins her parasol. She holds tight to Roman’s free arm, rocking slowly from side to side as she does so, the trim of her petticoat just barely brushing her knees.

Cinder goes pale. _How are they still alive?_ She looks back at Miss Malachite, who seems incredibly amused by the display. 

“Sorry, darlin’. They paid a pretty price to find you-- of course I had to tell ‘em you were here.”

Cinder growls in frustration, and turns her attention back to Roman, who begins to limp his way across the room, Neo in tow. He narrows his eyes, and his mouth draws up in a vicious snarl.

“So, how’ve you been-- **gorgeous?** ”


End file.
